Ainz Ooal Gown/Relationships
Guild Members Touch Me Touch Me was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and entrusted Momonga with the guildmaster position after he stepped down. Momonga planned on quitting YGGDRASIL while he was being PKed, but Touch Me saved him. He admires Touch Me greatly, stating that if it wasn’t for him, Momonga would not be here. Tabula Smaragdina Tabula Smaragdina was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga describes Tabula as a person obsessed with the settings of his NPC creations. Before Nazarick was transported and the NPCs came to life, Momonga modified Tabula's NPC setting of one of his creation, Albedo. Ashamed of what he did, Momonga doesn't know how to face Tabula anymore. During the creation of the guild, Tabula thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Ulbert Alain Odle Ulbert was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He trusted Momonga with the final decisions without complaint. He even entrusted Momonga with his failed World Item prototype. He and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Warrior Takemikazuchi Warrior Takemikazuhi was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He supported Momonga to be the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and his plan to clear the Tomb of Nazarick in one go. Herohero Herohero was one of the four guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown who did not quit the game, while he has not logged in during the last two years. He was the last of the three remaining members, who logged in on the last day of the game at Momonga's request. Momonga greatly appreciated the gesture, but was miffed that he could not stay until the very last moment. After the transition to the New World, and taking the mantle as Ainz Ooal Gown, he swore to become a good leader that would put the concerns of employees first in Herohero's memory. Peroroncino Momonga considers Peroroncino to be like a younger brother and has a friendly relationship with him. They are on very good terms with each other and he would call Peroroncino just by his nickname. He and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. According to him, prior to the formation of their guild, Peroroncino was one of the people in their clan that he was closest to. Bukubukuchagama Bukubuku Chagama was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. She saw Momonga as her younger brother’s friend and gave her watch to him as a present. Yamaiko Yamaiko was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Back then in YGGDRASIL, they used to chat about private topics. However, due to the passage of time, Momonga seems to have forgotten a lot about it, which is something he regrets. Every once in a while, when trying to teach the guardians, Momonga wonders what Yamaiko would do in such a situation, showing he still respects her skills as a teacher. Momonga was a bit jealous of Yamaiko because she easily obtained the Shooting Star from a gacha machine in her first try while he had to gamble his entire summer bonus away just to obtain this item. Punitto Moe Punitto Moe was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Momonga uses the guide that Punitto Moe wrote the "Anyone Can Easily PK". Bellriver Bellriver was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Luci★Fer Luci★Fer was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown, however, Momonga did not get along with him. Once, the powerful golem that he made suddenly attacked everything around it. He put it off as a bug in the combat AI. Momonga remained skeptical and believed the error had been intentional. Blue Planet Blue Planet was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga wishes that Blue Planet could see the beautiful night sky of the New World. Whitebrim Whitebrim was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He is a mangaka and the one responsible for the maids's visuals. Momonga felt nostalgic when he remembered him and how he used to say that maid uniforms are justice. Momonga wonders if Whitebrim is making his assistants cry with his excessive attention to detail. Floor Guardians Albedo Before Nazarick was transported, Ainz changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with him. Although he deeply regrets his decision, he entrusts her with Nazarick management while he is away. Shalltear Bloodfallen Second only to Pandora's Actor, Shalltear is the NPC whom Ainz has most knowledge of. Having been good friends with her creator, he considers her as Peroroncino's precious daughter. He assigned her the task of capturing criminals who have knowledge of magic or martial skill. After the mission went awry and Shalltear was mind-controlled, he decided to take responsibility for his mistakes and kill her by his own hand. Demiurge Ainz considers Demiurge to be one of the smartest NPCs in Nazarick. He offers Ainz advice on what to do and takes great initiative to further his plans, like masquerading as Jaldabaoth to raise Momon's fame and suggesting to make Nazarick an independent nation. Cocytus Ainz entrusted Cocytus with the task of annihilating the lizardmen which he ended up failing; because of that he worries that Ainz may leave Nazarick. He suggested sparing the lizardmen and letting them be part of Nazarick instead which Ainz agreed to. Ainz gave Cocytus a second chance to redeem his failure and placed him in charge of the lizardmen as punishment. Aura Bella Fiora Aura is very loyal to Ainz and he entrusted her with a task to understand the forest and find any living beings willing to join Nazarick, and set up a warehouse to store resources. She even became Ainz's guide to Tob Forests during one of his adventurer quest. Mare Bello Fiore Mare is very loyal to Ainz. Unlike his sister, he's afraid to be scolded by Ainz. When Ainz saw Mare doing his job of disguising the Great Tomb of Nazarick perfectly, Ainz was impressed with his work. He is the first NPCs to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from Ainz. Mare admires Ainz and considers him to be cool. Victim Victim is considered the ultimate weapon of Nazarick, as he managed to stop an invasion of players from infiltrating beyond the eight floor. However, such power was at the cost of Victim's life, a power that Ainz truly feels guilty for burdening on Victim, ever since the NPC's gained self-awareness in the New World. Ainz sincerely regrets a time when he may be forced to sacrifice Victim to protect Nazarick and always apologizes to the angel for the duty he holds. Area Guardians Pandora's Actor Ainz sees Pandora's Actor as the embodiment of his chunibyou-phase, which he considers to be his greatest shame, and gets irritated by his strange antics, despite he looks cool with his appearance. Disregarding his outrageous personality, he is still Ainz's personal creation. Should Ainz give him an absolute order, he will not hesitate to fight to the death even when the opponents are the other supreme beings. Ainz actually considers Pandora's Actor as a treasure and a final trump card that preserves the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown, but considers him to be lame. He's one of the few NPCs who Ainz can speak casually to. Pandora's Actor being Ainz's personal creation has reluctantly forced the Overlord of Nazarick to accept the eccentric shape-shifter as his son. However, he wishes to keep the personal attention he gives his 'son' a secret so it would not cause friction with the rest of the Guardians. Thus, he is forced to place Pandora's Actor low on his priority list to avoid his favoritism coming to light. Kyouhukou Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas Tian is Ainz's butler whose original task was to protect him from danger. Ainz is reminded of Touch Me when he sees Sebas Tian's face since the two have similar appearances. When Sebas asked for some clothes and everyday living goods for Tsuare, Ainz offered some clothes of his personal collection. Sebas refused thinking it's too much, so Ainz allowed Sebas to take Tsuare on a date to the capital to buy clothes. Yuri Alpha Yuri Alpha is Ainz’s maid. She is very loyal to him and as one of the few good denizen of Nazarick, she felt relieved when Ainz said not to kill humans without proper reasons. He ordered her and CZ2128 Delta to assist Pandora’s Actor to move the treasure to the Throne Room. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is Ainz’s maid. She is the first NPC to truly anger and disappoint Ainz because she misunderstood the importance of her given task. Ainz forgave her, but warned her that she should not expect to get off so lightly should she disappoint him again. Narberal Gamma Narberal Gamma is Ainz's maid, the only battle maid of the Pleiades to accompany him to become famous adventurers under the name of Momon and Nabe for gathering information. Ainz treated Narberal as a fellow adventurer partner despite her hatred of humans. He needs to always refrain her from showing open hostility to humans and lectures her to not use -sama with him that would lead to misunderstandings about them while in their disguises. Her constant involvement with Ainz in the human population causes the other Pleiades and Floor Guardians to be jealous of her serving beside Ainz the most. CZ Delta CZ2128 Delta is Ainz’s maid. Because she is familiar with all the mechanisms of Nazarick and her artificial status, Ainz brought her with him when he visited the treasury. He ordered her and Yuri to assist Pandora’s Actor to move the treasure to the Throne Room. When Pandora's Actor exaggerated saluted Ainz, CZ2128 Delta let out an "uwah", a sound that deeply hurt Ainz. Solution Epsilon Solution Epsilon is Ainz’s maid. He entrusted her and Sebas to collect information in the Kingdom. When Ainz offered her a reward for her efforts she requested a few living humans, particularly pure humans. Ainz granted her request with the exception of the humans being pure. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is Ainz’s maid. She requested Ainz directly to give her a chance to fight Evileye again when given the chance as the reward, which he accepted. Re-Estize Kingdom Gazef Stronoff They first met at Carne Village, Ainz introduced himself as the one who saved the village. After Gazef left to face the Sunlight Scripture, Ainz admired his courage and strong will to face his own death. He saved Gazef's life from the Sunlight Scripture and defeated them in his place. Despite being a lowly human, he viewed Gazef as a respectable man. When he met the Warrior Captain again at the Katze Plains, Ainz unwilling to kill such a magnificent warrior, did his best to convince Gazef to surrender and swear his fealty to him. Even after Gazef refused Ainz's offer and was killed, the Overlord expressed no hatred for Gazef's defiance, stating with remorse that he never hated him. Ainz respected the Warrior-Captain's acceptance of death and casted an anti-revival magic on his corpse to ensure that the great warrior would remain in eternal peace. Long after the Warrior Captain's death, Ainz still holds him to be the pinnacle of warriors in the New World, setting his personality and strength as a standard. Lizzie Bareare When Ainz met Lizzie, she saw the Wise King of the Forest and got curious. She found out that he was the adventurer whom her grandson hired. After her grandson was kidnapped, Ainz suggested that she should hire Ainz and he would bring Nfirea back to safety. After rescuing Nfirea she thanked him and gave him his reward later for saving her grandson. Nfirea Bareare Ainz's only interest in Nfirea was for his talent and he considered him to be a dangerous person. After Nfirea found out that Momon was actually Ainz, who saved Enri and Carne Village, the boy thanked him for saving Enri and the village. Nfirea apologized to him for deceiving him and said he wanted to be as strong as Ainz, so that he could protect someone important to him which Ainz declined, but will help him instead. Enri Emmot Ainz saved Enri and her younger sister from getting killed by the knights. When they first met she was scared of his skeletal appearance and misunderstood his intentions. After understanding that he meant them no harm, she thanked him and even asked for his name. Nemu Emmot Nemu sees Ainz as the savior of Carne Village and holds him in high regards for saving her and her older sister's lives. Due to Nemu's heartfelt praise of Ainz and his friends' residence, Ainz even tells Lupusregina to add Nemu on the protection list just like Nfirea, Enri and Lizzie Bareare. Adventurer Blue Rose Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Ainz was interested in Lakyus's revival magic and wished to discuss her on the mechanics. Gagaran Evileye When Ainz heard that Evileye almost killed Entoma, he was filled with murderous intent. If he hadn't suppressed his killing intent and acted on his anger he would have killed Evileye, but didn’t do so because he concluded that killing Evileye would have been counterproductive. Tia & Tina Swords of Darkness Ninya Ninya is one of the adventurers who accompanied Ainz in his first mission. Ainz asked her some questions about magic from the New World. When he discovered her battered corpse, Ainz was a bit disturbed by the brutality inflicted. He would later avenge her by slowly crushing her murderer to death in his embrace. He allowed her sister Tsuare to stay in Nazarick as a form of repayment to Ninya, since her diary allowed him to grasp some information about the New World. Baharuth Empire Fluder Paradyne After seeing Ainz's overwhelmingly superior magic, Fluder swore his allegiance to him. He offered everything he has in exchange to be able to see the abyss of magic. Ainz first order was for him to deliver sacrifices to his dominion. Unfortunately, Ainz is unsure how to educate Fluder on magical matters. So far, he has made the aged sage content by providing him with new magical arcana which to learn, and discussing magical phenomena. He finds Fluder's submissiveness similar to the attitude to the Floor Guardians if not more embarrassing and 'his true face' is quite unnerving to the undead. Despite Fluder's declaration of his loyalty, Ainz does not fully trust him, as the wizard casually sold out his country for his desires and thus is wary that he may do the same to him. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix While Jircniv sees Ainz as a unfathomable monster, Ainz actually admires the human emperor in his leadership skills. Ainz actually took it up to learn from Jircniv, by magically spying on him to understand how to conduct himself as a fellow ruler. Unbeknownst to Ainz, his surveillance has been slowly causing Jircniv's mental decline. Osk Ainz wishing to promote his country turned to Osk a merchant and promoter for the Imperial Arena. Ainz appears to relate better with Osk as both of them are fellow collectors. Dwarf Kingdom Commander-in-Chief N/A Roble Holy Kingdom Neia Baraja N/A Remedios Custodio N/A Gustav Montagnés N/A Slane Theocracy Nigun Grid Luin Ainz Ooal Gown marked him as an enemy the moment he threaten the villagers of Carne Village he claimed. Despite Nigun's and subordinates numerous attempts to injure Ainz found it academically interesting, not seeing them as a threat. When Nigun pulled out his Sealing Crystal only then did Ainz take him seriously, but upon revealing a slightly weak summon. Ainz grew tired of toying with the human supremacist and decided to break him. He had Nigun tortured but sadly wasn't able to gain much from the man as he broke and died too easily. Lizardmen Crusch Lulu Ainz made a deal with Crusch Lulu where he would revive Zaryusu in exchange of her keeping a close watch on whether there are lizardmen thinking of rebelling. He warned her that should he hear whispers of a rebellion, her love Zaryusu would pay the price with his life. Enemies Clementine Ainz confronted Clementine as Momon. He was angry at her for killing the Sword of Darkness members, saying he was using them to spread his name. During their battle Ainz learned a lot about martial arts and then killed her in his true form with a bone-crushing hug. Guu Guu thought that long names were proof of cowardice, so he saw Ainz as a weak being. He was irritated when he discovered that Ainz was the one responsible for building the fort in the forest. When Ainz tried to negotiate with him, he rejected his offer stating that he doesn't want to hear from cowards. He fought against Ainz, but all his attacks were in vain and in the end he was killed. Later Ainz resurrected him as as an undead troll. Others Nigredo Ainz uses Nigredo when he needs to use her surveillance abilities on searching for Shalltear. She opposed killing innocent people kidnapped from Re-Estize Kingdom and tried to free them. She was put in confinement alongside Pestonya because of this act, Ainz decided not to kill the remaining humans because Nigredo and Pestonya risked going against his orders to save them. Rubedo Rubedo is the strongest being in Nazarick. Ainz expects that he should give a world item to “Them” in the 8th floor to beat Rubedo if she one day turn against Nazarick. Ainz commented that the experiment to start up Rubedo has been more or less a success and that he didn't plan on moving her for now. When Albedo asked to take Rubedo in her squad, Ainz rejected the thought of doing so, but later allowed her to use Rubedo anyways. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Pestonya is the Head Maid of the Homunculus Maids and is loyal to Ainz. She opposed killing innocent people kidnapped from Re-Estize Kingdom and tried to free them. She was put in confinement alongside Nigredo because of this act, Ainz decided not to kill the remaining humans because Nigredo and Pestonya risked going against his orders to save them. Homunculus Maids The Homunculus Maids are the forty-one maids created by Whitebrim, Herohero and Coup de Grâce. They all are loyal to Ainz and some of them even refer to him as the Wise King and other titles. Ainz created a new system where the Homunculus Maids are split into two groups, 30 of them for day shift, 10 of them for night shift, and the other maids that are left out gets to take the day off. Initially, the maids refused the one day break, however, Ainz managed to convince them in the end by promising that if they accept the break, the maids that took the break will get to service him for the whole day. The maids accepted it because they think that they need to fully take a rest so that they can serve Ainz properly the next day. Tuareninya Veyron Ainz considers accepting Tuare into Nazarick as a form of repayment to her dead sister Ninya, since her diary allowed him to grasp some information about the New World. Hamsuke Hamsuke was defeated by Momon, Ainz's alter-ego, who was trying to find and defeat a powerful enemy to make his name famous. She is subservient to him, acting as his loyal pet and steed. Despite Ainz's status as an undead giving Hamsuke a momentary scare, she quickly adapts and accepts his appearance. Ainz thinks she is undeserving of the title of Wise King of the Forest and was rather disappointed when he discovered she was just a giant hamster though the New World residents consider her a fearsome beast. Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun After witnessing Ainz's power and being restrained easily by Aura, Ryrayus pleaded for his life, offering to be his servant. His pleas for mercy were accepted and the Naga was given control over Guu's territory. Ainz is interested in his ability to sense the general emotions of a target, wondering whether this ability is a special talent or the racial trait of the Naga. Pinison Pol Perlia Ainz is Pinison's benefactor as he was the one who recruited her to become a subordinate of Nazarick. In truth, Ainz blackmailed her to join under the threat of death from the awakening of Zy'tl Q'ae. She accepted out of survival and placed her services in his hands. She originally thought Ainz to be a fool, but upon seeing him in his true form and the terrifying power he wields, her whole reality was shattered. Go Gin Due to his prior experience with Guu, who had insulted his name, Ainz had assumed Go Gin was an unsophisticated savage. Much to his surprise the war troll was polite and courteous, making Ainz re-evaluate his opinion on War Trolls. Ainz was impressed with the troll's skills and personality that he wished to recruit him into his kingdom, stating that Go Gin reminds him of Gazef Stronoff, due to his unwavering determination even in the face of death. Gondo Firebeard Gondo Firebeard is the first dwarf that Ainz met. The dwarf was wary of him, he eventually gained his trust and learned of his dream to restore his people's runecraft art. Ainz sees similar parallels of himself in Gondo, the dwarf wishing to preserve the existence of runecraft, just as he wishes to preserve the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the memory of his comrades. It was due to this that Ainz offered his nation's full support to revitalize the runecraft art to make Gondo's dream a reality. Though despite Ainz's sympathy toward the dwarf he soon found him to be garrulous, at times dominating the entire conversation with his love of runecraft. Buser Upon meeting the Bafolk Lord, Ainz noticed that Buser had a belt made from human babies skulls. Ainz offered Buser a chance to surrendered and invited him to become his follower but was rejected. After he showed the difference in power between them, Buser begged to be spared offering his tribe's full cooperation. However, Ainz had lost interest in him, and viewed the Bafolk as worthless. He decided to kill him, as Nigredo and Pestonya would never accept a monster that would kill human infants. In addition Ainz viewed Buser's use of the babies skulls as a belt to be wasteful. Category:Relationships